PT4 Inocent Thoughts
by BlueFire44
Summary: When Aomine Daiki wants something or someone he will do what ever it takes to get it.


I do not own Kuroko no Basuke

Aomine was lying on the roof of his school, as-per-usual skipping class. It was after the winter cup and Aomine hand lost to that idiot bakagami, for some strange reason he couldn't stop thinking of the idiot, Aomine was thinking of how Kagami's hair stuck to his forehead after a match, of how his eyes light up at a sight of a challenge, how his body looked as if it had been sculpted by the Gods and how his body glistened in the light after working out, Aomine really wanted to taste Kagami's sweat as it ran down Kagami's neck. Aomine loved the way Kagami got angry and frustrated at him and how Kagami's aggressive manner always turned Aomine on. Aomine then realised that his trousers were getting tighter and tighter by the second when suddenly a certain pinkett created a shadow over him and was staring at him with devilish eyes, Aomine's mood completely changed. Momoi looked at him like a mother had caught her son with his hand in the cookie jar just before dinner; Momoi opened her mouth to give Aomine into trouble for skipping class again but was interrupted by Aomine, "you wanna go see Tetsu? It's been a while", she was shocked by her childhood friends words but quickly recovered, she grabbed Aomine before he changed his mind, with her grip on Aomine's wrist she dragged him down the stairs, they were off to see Kuroko.

"Tetsuuuuuuuuuuuu, oh I've missed you how am I suppose to not see you everyday"

"Satsuki let go of him your crushing him"

"But I've missed him"

"Satsuki"

"Oh you're so mean Dai-Chan"

"Hey Tetsu"

"Hello Aomine-kun"

Hey Aida, guys" Aomine greeted Kuroko and his team except Kagami.

"Why do you always do that I'm not Kuroko I'm not invisible, you bustard" Kagami was furious he had had a bad day and seeing Aomine with Kuroko pissed him off. Kuroko was _his_ not Aomine's. Kagami was too busy in a huff to notice Aomine walking towards him; he almost jumped out of his skin when Aomine put one arm round his neck, Kagami tried to get free but Aomine had put him into a head lock. Kagami fought to get free and managed to he then pushed Aomine and started cursing him, "For fuck sake Ahomine what was that for you Fucking Asshole"

"Well well look who woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning, certainly not me"

"No you just woke up in the dog bed instead you MUTT"

"WOW where did that come from I just made a joke, just like your mother"

"What was that you son of a bitch don't talk about my mother like that you don't even know her"

"Well that's not what she said last night"

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" Kagami threw a punch at Aomine that hit him square in his jaw, Aomine stumbled back, He was surprised that _his_ Kagami had actually hit him but before he could think his body took control and before he could stop himself his body was throwing punches back at Kagami. They were in a full on fist fight now. Although Aomine is taller than Kagami (like by a centimetre) Kagami was kicking his ass, Aomine and Kagami didn't even notice that Kuroko had slipped in-between them, Aomine threw another punch but missed Kagami and hit Kuroko accidentally. Kuroko screamed in pain then fell to the floor holding his face, crying. '_I hit Kuroko, oh SHIT i hit Kuroko, I didn't mean to, ahh this is Kagami's fault no it's mine shit what will I do'_, "Why the fuck did you hit Kuroko, What did he ever do to you Ahomine you asshole"

"I never meant to Bakagami I never even saw him how was I suppost to dodge him if I can't see him Idiot"

"Just shut up the pair of you and help him out will you"

"Yes coach"

"Yeah ok"

"I can't believe you actually hit Kuroko Dai-Chan"

"Well I never meant to Satsuki and I said I was sorry"

"Yeah well sorry aint going to work you need to do something to make it up to him"

"Yes mum" Aomine was a little pissed off, Kagami told him that he wasn't allowed to go anywhere near Kuroko utile he could prove to him that he wasn't going to harm him.

Kagami was lying on his bed with Kuroko sitting on the floor doing homework.

"Kagami-kun could you help me with this I'm a little stuck"

"Uh...oh...yeah ok what you stuck with"

"I don't get this am I suppost to square route it or just leave it?"

"You have to square route it. You know Kuroko I'll help you with anything right"

"Uh... yeah, thank you and i appreciate you letting me stay here for a couple of days it means a lot"

"If you ever need anything just let me know ok"

"Hm" Kagami couldn't help from feeling protective of Kuroko; he was his best friend (and secret crush), he felt like he wanted to kill Aomine for hurting Kuroko he didn't mind Aomine hurting him but Kuroko no way in hell was he letting that happen.

It was around 3 am when Kagami awoke to a noise, he looked around his room to find Kuroko sitting up holding his cheek crying. Kagami slide off of his bed and went over to Kuroko, he placed his arms around Kuroko's waist and pulled him closer to his chest, Kuroko looked at his light in surprise then placed his arms around his lights neck then placed his head on his Kagami's shoulder and continued to cry, Kagami started rocking both of them back and forth hoping he would calm his shadow down, once Kuroko stopped crying Kagami looked at him then wiped his tears from Kuroko's swollen cheeks. Kuroko looked in Kagami's eyes and realised that his eyes were filled with compassion, worry, and a little bit of lust. Kagami was still holding Kuroko's waist and face, '_Oh shit what am I doing, Kuroko will think that I want to kiss him ... but I do I really want to kiss his sweet soft lips, look at him he looks so...so...so hot right now, look at his eyes they look so full of fire oh man what am I going to...' _Kagami's thoughts were interrupted by soft, vanilla scented lips against his, he pulled back to see Kuroko looking at him with hurt in his eyes. Kuroko was about to move away from Kagami, his cheeks a little pink from embarrassment, when he was suddenly jolted into Kagami's embrace, he was then being kissed, he closed his eyes and fell into rhythm with Kagami. _'Oh my, this is even better than what I was hoping for, this is bliss, and I didn't think Taiga could be this passionate'_. They had been kissing each other passionately when there was a sudden loud bang on the front door, Kagami and Kuroko stopped what they were doing then they both realised that they both were hard, they both started to blush brighter than Kagami's hair. There was another very loud bang at the door but this time there was a voice. 


End file.
